I'm not worthy (wo bu pei)
by Zi Fey
Summary: Perasaan ini tak lagi tepat, aku berusaha keras untuk mengembalikannya. Sedikit belasan perasaan yang seharusnya aku berikan namun tidak aku berikan. Kau menggerutu, harapanmu yang begitu sederhana namun masih terkatung-katung. Aku mengacuhkanmu yang hanya ingin di temani. Banyak tangisanmu karenaku, ini begitu melelahkan. Huntao Sehun Tao Sehuntao Setao GS


**Zi Fey**

* * *

 **Wo Bu Pei (remake : by jay chou music)**

* * *

 ** _Menarikmu kedalam kehidupanku, membawamu kedalam masalahku. Aku memang mencintaimu, tetapi aku sendiri terkunci dalam sangkar yang kubuat._**

 ** _Perasaan ini tak lagi tepat, aku berusaha keras untuk mengembalikannya. Sedikit belasan perasaan yang seharusnya aku berikan namun tidak aku berikan. Kau menggerutu, harapanmu yang begitu sederhana namun masih terkatung-katung. Aku mengacuhkanmu yang hanya ingin di temani. Banyak tangisanmu karenaku, ini begitu melelahkan._**

 _..._

 _HunTao_

 _..._

Seoul, korea.

Aku menghela beberapa kali, mendengarkan managerku yang sedang memberikan masukan. Aku mengangguk beberapa kali sebagai jawaban, Sepertinya aku harus memutuskan pilihanku mulai dari sekarang. huh Ini begitu melelahkan.

" _So right now, i'm still doing it this way. This way, your safety would be higher. But you can refuse. it's alright, we can find another way, so that he won't_..."

Memfokuskan pendengaranku kearah manager, menerima saran yang ia buat. Yah setidaknya itu yang terbaik untuk semua.

Ponselku bergetar, pendengaran dan penglihatanku terfokus pada layar. aku menatapnya cukup lama, aku bingung. ingin sekali ku angkat, mendengarkan suara kekasihku, meluapkan segala keluh kesah yang mengganjal di pikiranku, mengucapkan bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Ingin sekali.

"Sehun-ah" managerku yang lain menyenggol, memintaku untuk kembali fokus. Aku menurutinya, aku kembali memperhatikannya dan mengabaikan panggilan dari kekasihku.

 _Seharusnya perasaan ini tidak pernah ada. Aku hanya menyakitinya._

Mataku terpejam sejenak, aku mengingat semua tentang kita. Mengingat dimana kau melihatku dari jauh, dan aku menyapamu dengan senyumanku.

.

~0~

.

 ** _Hari itu, hari di mana konser pertamaku di gelar. Aku berjalan dengan keren di atas karpet merah yang telah di sediakan. Aku menyapa semua penggemar-penggemarku, begitu banyak sampai aku tidak bisa menemukanmu di sana. Mataku menyapu seluruh orang yang ada di sana, aku menemukanmu di belakang paparazi, kau tersenyum melambai kearahku, aku membalasnya lebih dari yang kau lakukan. Aku berhenti, berdiri dan membuat sebuah lambang cinta di tanganku. Aku kembali melambai dan berteriak "I Love You"_**

 ** _Saat itu, aku berdiri di atas panggung. Menatapmu yang duduk di antara fansku, di sana aku melihatmu yang begitu lugu, kau sangat cantik._**

 _..._

 ** _Di suatu hari, saat aku merindukanmu. Aku menyamar, hanya untuk menemuimu. Aku menggunakan masker hidung dan membawa motor buntut. Aku mengunjungimu di cafe tempatmu berkerja._**

 ** _Kupesan greentea cream dan memberikanmu sebuah surat serta sebuah tiket bioskop. Aku tersenyum, saat kau membaca surat dariku._**

 ** _"Aku merindukanmu, mutiaraku. Aku menunggumu, datanglah."_**

 ** _Anggukan angun itu membuatku semakin mencintaimu, ingin rasanya aku memelukmu, membagikan rasa rindu ini bersama. Aku sungguh merindukanmu._**

 ** _Setelah beberapa bulan aku melakukan tour ke berbagai negara, aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu. Jadi wajar, jika aku sangat merindukanmu._**

.

~0~

.

"Sehun-ah. Kau melamun?"

Aku tersadar, menggerutu dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa mereka membuyarkan kenangan-kenangan manis dengannya. Aku menghela beberapa kali dan kemudian kembali fokus dalam masalah ini.

"kau adalah superstar sedangkan dia hanya bekerja di cafe. Kalian tidak cocok. Kau akan menjadi bahan ejekan di media."

Bagaimana bisa seorang manager baru berkata buruk seperti itu? ingin sekali ku melontarkan kata-kata kasar dan mencacinya. Sungguh aku ingin melakukannya.

"Aku tidak perduli, apa statusnya, siapa dia, darimana asalnya, aku tidak perduli semua itu. aku mencintainya. Apakah itu salah?"

.

~0~

.

 ** _Menyembunyikan hubungan memang sangat melelahkan. Bahkan aku tidak bisa memelukmu ketika menonton di bioskop. Kita terpisah, aku tidak bisa menggapaimu._**

 ** _Kau menggerutu saat melihat pasangan lain bermanjaan. Kau ingin aku melakukannya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Ini terlalu jauh._**

 ** _Aku menatapmu, memberikan kode untuk segera pergi. Dan kau pun melakukannya.._**

 _..._

 ** _Akhirnya, aku bisa memanjakanmu. Memelukmu dan menciummu seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih. kau menggodaku, saat kita berada di atas ranjang. Aku tertawa atas kelakuanmu._**

 ** _"mutiaraku.. kekasihku" kuusap rambut lurusmu. Mengelusnya dengan gemas._**

 ** _Aku menciummu dengan lembut, kau tersenyum dan berbaring di dadaku._**

 ** _"apakah kita akan selamanya seperti ini? Aku lelah hun."_**

 ** _Kuelus punggungmu, "semua akan berjalan dengan sendirinya. Percayalah." Aku terpejam, ada rasa sesak di dada._**

 ** _"Huang zi tao, kekasihku.. kau tau, di setiap malam, yang selalu kupikirkan hanyalah dirimu. Kau yang selalu ada di hatiku, yang terus menghantui pikiranku. Percayalah hanya kamu yang kucintai."_**

 _..._

 ** _Beberapa hari kedepan, aku akan sibuk dengan berbagai acara. lagi-lagi aku harus meninggalkanmu. Namun di hari itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengisi pagiku dengan berjalan-jalan bersamamu di taman._**

 ** _Kita memakai kaos couple berwarna pink dan biru. Kau yang membuat desainnya, sangat bagus. Kau yang terbaik._**

 ** _Aku menunggumu di depan teras, aku termangu menatapmu, kau begitu cantik saat kau ikat rambut panjangmu itu. kau menawan seperti biasanya._**

 ** _Senyumanmu semakin membuatku terpesona, aku berdiri kuraih kepalamu dan kukecup dahimu lama. Aku senang memilikimu, aku bahagia jika bersamamu. "jantungku.. lautan hatiku.. kau begitu cantik sampai aku tak bisa berpaling darimu."_**

 ** _Lagi-lagi kau tersenyum akan hal itu. kau menjinjit, memakaikan sebuah masker di hidungku. Sungguh aku bersyukur memiliki kekasih sepertimu. "menunduklah hun, aku tidak sampai. Kau semakin tinggi."_**

 ** _Aku terkekeh, sungguh polos pengakuanmu._**

 ** _Aku menurutimu tanpa membantah, "anything for you, beb" aku menunduk, menatapmu lekat-lekat. kamu sangat cantik, polos, mempesona._**

 ** _"tada sudah selesai"_**

 ** _Seperti anak kecil, sungguh lucu._**

 ** _Kita mulai berjalan bersama, saling menautkan kedua tangan erat-erat. Tak ingin terpisah lagi. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu._**

 ** _"Sayang, kau tau? Kau sangat cantik hari ini.." aku memelukmu erat, tak akan ku biarkan kau pergi._**

 ** _"bukankan itu oh sehun?"_**

 ** _"ah iya.. sehuuun.."_**

 ** _Aku terkejut saat mendengar suara beberpa fans, dengan refleks ku lepaskan pelukan itu._**

 ** _Kau menjauh, saat aku melepaskanmu. Aku tau, kau pasti kecewa. Maafkan aku._**

 _..._

 ** _Kutuliskan semua isi hati dan curahan ini dalam sebuah lagu. Aku membuat lagu ini untukmu, aku terus memencet tombol di piano, mencari nada yang pas untuk lagu baruku ini._**

 ** _Kau datang, membawa secangkir susu sapi dan meletakannya di atas piano. Kau melihat catatan lagu ini._**

 ** _"kau sedang apa hunnie?"_**

 ** _Kusembunyikan catatan itu dan ku minum susu dengan diam, kau duduk di sofa yang letaknya tak jauh dari piano._**

 ** _Dengan sengaja, aku membiarkanmu di sana. Aku ingin kau merajuk seperti anak kecil. Aku ingin kau memintanya sendiri kepadaku._**

 ** _"hunnie.." kau berpindah dan duduk di sampingku. Bersandar di lenganku. "kau tidak merindukanku?"_**

 ** _Aku terdiam, rencanaku berjalan dengan lancar. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Aku berdiri, menggendongmu dan masuk kedalam kamar. Aku menyukai malam itu.._**

.

~0~

.

"lagi-lagi kau melamun.. hey hun, sadarlah.. kau dapat bencana sekarang.."

Aku kembali tersadar, aku menghela lagi. Sungguh aku ingin sekali memakan mereka hidup-hidup.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana?"ujarku pasrah.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak mendengar mereka semua. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan semua kenangan bersama huang zi tao.

"hun, kau harus memutuskannya. Jika tidak, zitao juga dalam bahaya."

Bagaimana mungkin zitao yang bahaya? Bukankan ini karirku?

"jika kau tetap melanjutkan hubungan ini, karirmu akan terancam, zitao di benci fansmu.. bahkan parahnya lagi.. zitao akan terus di bully dengan sesaengfans. Yah kau tau mereka sedikit gila."

Iya, mereka benar.. hidup tao akan terancam. Aku tidak boleh membiarkannya. Aku harus mencari cara.

.

Kupejamkan mataku mengingat kejadian beberap hari yang lalu.

Zitao, kau ingat kemarin waktu aku dapat penghargaanku yang ke 49? Kau ingat jika aku mengucapkan terimakasih untukmu. Kau ingat saat aku memuji kecantikanmu di depan mereka, aku yakin mereka sudah mencari-cari namamu..

Zi

Zi

Zi

Hanya kau yang selalu aku sebutkan dalam setiap perhargaanku..

 ** _'Kau yang selalu memberikanku semangat, yang selalu ada di saat susah maupun senang. Terima kasih zi. Kau sangat cantik hari ini'_** kata-kata itu memang tidak sengaja keluar dari bibirku. Entahlah itu terucap ketikaku bahagia.

.

~0~

.

 ** _Akhirnya aku kembali, setelah dua bulan meninggalkanmu. aku merindukanmu, kekasihku, jantung hatiku.._**

 ** _Dengan langkah kecil, aku menyeret koper besar, menenteng jas dan menaikkan kaca mata. Aku tersenyum saat kau memanggil namaku, kau berhabur di gendunganku._**

 ** _Kupeluk, cium dan kecup dengan lembut, aku berbisik di telinganya.. "kau merindukanku eum?"_**

 ** _Ia masih di gendonganku, memelukku leherku dengan manja. "tentu saja hunnie."_**

 ** _Kau turun, menarik dasiku dan melepasnya. Membuka dua kancing atas serta mengambil jas yang ku tenteng sebelumnya. "istirahanlah dulu hun, akan kubuatkan susu hangat untukmu."_**

 ** _Aku mengangguk, merebahkan tubuh di atas sofa. Menyalahkan televisi, dan menunggumu dengan tenang._**

 ** _Tak butuh waktu lama, kau datang membawa susu hangat. Kau duduk di sampingku dan memelukku dari samping. Sepertinya kau ingin di manja._**

 ** _Kuminum susu itu sampai habis, dan kembali menatapmu dengan lekat. "kita tidak pernah dinner bersama. Bagaimana jika kita melakukan itu.."_**

 ** _Kau menatapku dengan bingung, "kau serius hun? Bagaimana jika paparazi mengetahuinya, bagaimana jika fans melihatnya? aku tidak ingin kau terlibat masalah, aku sudah cukup senang dengan status ini."_**

 ** _Kilatan bahagia dan sedih terlihat jelas di matamu. Aku tau kau sangat bahagia, dan aku melakukan ini juga demi hubungan kita. Aku ingin semua tau jika kau adalah sumber dari kehidupanku._**

 ** _"tentu saja.. kita akan pergi malam ini. Apa kau menyukainya sayang?"_**

 ** _Kau mengangguk senang. Dan aku juga senang melihatmu bahagia.._**

 _..._

 ** _Akhirnya tiba saatnya, kita pergi dinner bersama. Kau memakaikanku masker bermotif bunga berwarna hitam. kau melakukan itu agar para penggemar tidak mengetahuinya. yah, aku tau kau melakukan itu demi kebaikan kita.. tapi aku menolaknya, aku ingin menikmati dinner ini bersamamu, bersama kekasihku yang paling aku cintai._**

 ** _Aku menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, mengamati setiap pelanggan yang ada di restoran itu. ku lepas masker itu dengan pelan. Aku tersenyum melihatmu._**

 ** _"kau sangat cantik hari ini. Dan biarkan aku menunjukan ke dunia bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."_**

 ** _Lagi-lagi, senyuman itu membuatku semakin tenang. Kau semakin cantik, sangat cantik di mataku._**

 ** _Matamu yang berbinar, mini gaun yang sangat pas di tubuhmu. Leher jenjang yang terlihat sangat menggoda, kau sungguh anggun memakai itu semua. Aku beruntung memilikimu._**

 ** _"tuan oh, puluhan paparazzi menunggu anda di depan. Bahkan ada juga beberapa fans yang pingsan melihatmu?"_**

 ** _Sudah kuduga, hal ini akan terjadi. Aku menghela dan melihatmu yang sedang menikmati steak. Kau menyudahinya, mengusap bibir mungilmu menggunakan saputangan yang telah di sediakan._**

 ** _Kau tersenyum kecewa, aku tau itu. "hun, ayo pulang."_**

 ** _Aku menaikkan alis, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pulang dan ingin melanjutkan dinner bersamamu. Tapi, disisih lain, kita bisa mati jika tetap di sini. "baiklah.."_**

 ** _Paparazi semakin membrutal, sebagian dari mereka ada yang berhasil masuk. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali keluar lewat belakang. Yah setidaknya itu tidak buruk. Kita berlari kencang agar terhindar, kita harus melewati dapur agar bisa keluar._**

 ** _Assistenku memberikan jalan untukku, ia menabrak beberpa chef ternama yang menghalangi jalan kita. Dan ada juga beberapa yang memuji ketampananku dan kecantikanmu. Mereka memandangiku kagum._**

 ** _Sial, ternyata ada juga paparazi yang menunggu di pintu belakang. Mereka seperti seekor rubah yang mengincar mangsanya, sungguh mengenaskan._**

 ** _Genggaman kita semakin kuat, kita tidak bisa di pisahkan. Dan sekarang, aku tidak bisa berfikir apapun lagi. Kita berlari semakin kencang, melewati bodyguard yang telah aku pesan sebelumnya. Dia mencegah paparazi itu dengan cara menghalangi dengan payung hitam._**

 ** _Tanpa banyak berfikir, kita masuk kedalam mobil. Aku bernafas lega, akan hal itu. kita terdiam di dalam mobil, kupeluk tubuhmu dengan erat. Menyalurkan kehangatan di tubuhmu._**

 ** _"maafkan aku"_**

 ** _Seandainya aku adalah orang biasa, mungkin kita bisa hidup bersama dengan tenang. Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan kesederhanaan, aku ingin hidup denganmu dengan bahagia. Aku ingin semua orang tau bahwa kau adalah penguasa hatiku. Cintaku, permata hatiku, kumohon tetaplah di sampingku._**

.

~0~

.

"Putuskan dia, atau karirmu akan hancur"

Bagaimana aku bisa memutuskannya, bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa jantung hatiku? Lebih baik aku kehilangan karirku daripada kehilangannya. sungguh, aku tidak mau jika berpisah dengannya.

"aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Siapkan wawancara besok, aku ingin mengklarifikasinya sendiri."

Aku berlalu meninggalkan para manager dan assistenku. Bahkan aku juga menghiraukan sang director. Aku kacau kali ini. Hancur sudah harapanku.

Ku putuskan untuk kembali kerumah, aku ingin segera memeluknya.

.

~0~

.

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasukki rumah, aku memanggilmu beberapa kali. Entah kenapa aku tidak melihatmu, aku merasakan ada keganjalan di sini. Kedua kakiku menelusuri kamar, taman, teras, dapur, dan seluruh ruangan. Aku masih tidak melihatmu, aku mulai khawatir. Aku takut jika kau meninggalkanku, aku takut sangat takut.

Kakiku berhenti di depan piano, dan ketakutan itu akhirnya terjadi. Aku melihatnya, melihat suratmu darimu. Aku mengambilnya, aku merasa sasak saat ku baca suratmu.

 _'hunnie, aku tau kau merasa kacau sekarang, dan aku juga merasakannya. Aku yakin bahwa mereka memintamu untuk memutuskanku, maka dari itu aku pergi lebih dulu. Maafkan aku._

 _Hunn, Sebenarnya aku ingin berpamitan denganmu, tetapi kau tidak mengangkatnya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi dan menulis surat ini._

 _Sehunnie, jaga dirimu. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu. I love you'_

Aku terkejut, aku tidak menyangka. Kau mengorbankan hatimu untuk karirku. kau mengorbankan cintamu demi masa depanku. Bagaimana bisa seorang wanita yang berkorban demi hubungan kita.

 ** _"Sehunnie, aku tidak bisa memberikanmu lebih dari cinta sederhana yang kumiliki. Aku tidak berguna"_**

Kata-kata itu kembali menusuk hatiku, sangat dalam, sangat menyakitkan. "aku yang tidak berguna. Aku tidak bisa memperjuangkan cinta kita. Aku lemah..."

.

~0~

.

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhirku di dunia keartisan. Mungkin mereka –para fansku- muak melihatku lagi. Aku yakin mereka kecewa terhadapku. tapi, zitao –kekasihku lebih kecewa, aku yakin dia tidak mau melihatku lagi. Ini semua salahku.

Membiarkannya masuk kedalam kehidupanku yang kelam. Aku menariknya, membawanya dalam kesedihan dan ketidakpastian. Aku tidak berguna sebagai seorang kekasih.

Aku menghela beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berbicara pada awak media.

"Sebuah cinta masuk kedalam hatiku. aku menariknya lebih dalam, masuk kedalam kehidupanku. Aku tau jika kami akan mengalami berbagai masalah, aku sangat tau itu. tapi cinta sederhana kami menguatkannya, kami hidup bersama selama hampir empat tahun. Kami menyembunyikannya selama bertahun-tahun..."

"kami sudah lelah dengan hubungan yang tidak pasti, maka sebab itu aku berencana untuk mengakhirnya. Namun semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Banyak fans yang tidak menyukainya, mereka mengkritiknya dengan pedas. Aku kecewa akan hal itu. Dan sekarang dia pergi meninggalkanku."

"aku kehilangannya, kehilangan sebagian dari hidupku..."

Kutundukkan kepala ini, merenung sejenak. "apakah aku salah jika aku mencintai seseorang? Seorang yeoja yang hanya berkerja di sebuah cafe? Seorang yeoja yang lugu, yang telah mengaraiku sebuah arti cinta... Apakah aku salah jika aku memberikan kepastian kepadanya?"

Aku tersenyum getir kearah kamera "Aku mengerti perasaan kalian, maka dari itu aku menyembunyikan hubungan kami bertahun-tahun. Dan sekarang aku meminta kalian untuk memahami kami.."

Aku terdiam sejenak, membuat para wartawan bertanya, "kau bilang kekasihmu itu pergi.. bagaimana bisa dia pergi begitu cepat? Kenapa dia meninggalkanmu."

"dia mengalah, dia berkorban demi fans dan karirku. dia meninggalkanku dan hatiku... seandainya dia masih di sini aku ingin memeluknya. Meyakinkannya bahwa aku sangat mencintainya."

.

.

Sudah hampir satu bulan, aku belum bisa menemukanmu. aku terus mencarimu di cafe tempatmu bekerja, dan beberapa fans juga ikut mencarimu. Mereka –fansku- mulai menerimamu, menyambutmu dengan lapang dada. Aku ingin kau tau fakta itu.

"kau merindukanku?"

Suara itu, suara yang selama ini aku cari. Suara yang aku rindukan, suara kekasih hatiku cintaku mutiara paling berharga. Aku menoleh kebelakang, tersenyum tidak percaya. Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu, kupeluk tubuhmu erat-erat. Mencium dahimu. "jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

Kau mengangguk, tersenyum senang.. "ne, hunnie.. maafkan aku."

Akhirnya, kisah cinta ini berakhir bahagia. Kita kembali bersama, kau kembali kepelukanku dan hubungan kita mendapatkan kepercayaan dari semua orang. Kita akan hidup bahagian, aku janji.

"I Love you"

.

.

 _~END~_

 _Ff debut.. hehehe_

 _Bagaimana? Jelek yah? Mian, fey masih belajar bikin ff, jadi maklum jika ffnya jelek dan belepotan.._

 _RnR ne.. gomawo *xoxo*_


End file.
